Changing back the way it was
by AnimeFanPeep
Summary: She has done cruel, wicked things to the world, and is now sent to prison for eternity. Now she regrets her wrong, evil doings but what can she do to change back the way the world was before?


**Ohaiyo Minna! This is my first Fairy Tail FanFic! Please go easy on me! I'll hope you enjoy, read & Review! XD**

* * *

><p>'Please… listen…to…me… I beg… you-'<p>

'Just shut up will you? Do you think anyone will listen to you? After what you done? We've given you many chances but you lost it. Game over, bitch. You will repay your sins behind bars' He walked towards to the door.

'Please officer… this is-'

Without letting her complete her sentence, he locked the door of her cell shut. Sounds of locking could be heard. She looked around in her cell. Her cell was small yet it held a million locks. It does not even have a window for her to look out. You can't even hear the wind blow. Her cell was dead silent. There wasn't even a bed for her to lie on. Even the door of her cell does not have a single hole for her to peek through. All she haves for company was chains and the cold hard floor. The chains that chained her wrists lifted her high in the air and the chains that chained her ankles pulled her low down to the ground. The chain around her belly was tight and whenever she exhaled, she felt as if the chain was squeezing her. Whenever she inhaled, the heavy chain which felt that weighed a kilo, would drop onto her hips. She felt a sudden pain shot through her body. She looked around again but there was nothing. She tried to look down but the chain around her neck refrained her from doing so. She struggled but she lost. She felt the pain again, but this time following by a series of nibbles on her toes. It felt ticklish but it felt pain, and she felt that her toe nails were being pulled out. 'AAAHHH!' she screamed into the air. She felt something flow down her toe. She looked around her cell. The thing that caused her pain was not there but yet, it was there. Her head turned when she heard the crunching noises fill the silent air. 'Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself?'

The thing didn't listen to her. 'AAAHHH!' her scream pierced the air. She felt something pulled out of herself. And also something flowing down her toes. Another set of crunching noises came. As she looked to the floor, she saw a liquid flowing down. She shook her head. That was blood! She was bleeding! That thing caused her to bleed. She made sure that when she is free from the chains, she'll make that thing suffer. She mentally slapped herself. She does wants the world to forgive her after all she has done right? Then doing more violence won't make it better right? If they sent that thing to punish her, she'll at least do it with pride. That thing, scrambled across the floor. *sigh* she wasn't able to get a single glimpse of it. She was hoping to know what was causing her pain, bringing her to justice. 'AAAHHH!' she let out another ear-piercing scream. Another river was formed. Another set of crunching noises could be heard. Her vision blurred. Tears trickled down her face. She panted. She bent her head down to cover up her face as if someone was there. She shut her view of her cell from herself. She didn't want anyone to see her in this state, suffering, crying, although no one was there… except that _thing_. She opened her eyes and saw that _thing_… that _thing_ was looking at her, as if it was telling her something. Tears filled her vision, blurring her sight of that _thing_. Unable to contain the tears anymore, tears fell from her bloodshot eyes and onto that thing. That _thing_, a rat, mistook it for an attack and began on its work, but this time, more violently. 'AAAHHH!' She arched her back and that caused her head to hit the cold graying wall, **hard**. Her world became a blur, her mind was slowing and the last few things she heard was crunching noises and, 'I…you… release…Layla Heartfilia now!'

* * *

><p><strong>Go men nen for this fanfic for being short but that's not even the begining! the begining has yet to come so wait eargerly for more chaps! :)<strong>


End file.
